Te amo pero tambien te odio
by Bryan Lozano Mendoza
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra vali la vida de issei tomara un camino diferente devido a la traicion que sufrio por el clan gremory ya que todos a los que cosidero amigos lo traicionaron pero no todo es malo ya que devido a eso el podra conocer a mucha gente nueva al igual que un nuevo romance que comensara en el reino de Asgard donde encontrara un odio y un gran amor


Renuncia de derechos highs school no me pertenecen los derechos es de sus respectivos autores

 **Capitulo 1: La traicion**

ya es hora de despertar se escucho una voz macabra que salia de la boosted gear.

 **(compañero** **controlate no lo puedes usar o de lo contrario!!!).**

Yo aquel que despertara... a los dos dragones celestiales que robaron el principio de la dominación de dios... yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño" ... yo me convertire en el dragón rojo de la dominación... y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí

JUGGERNAUT DRIVEEE.

Mi vida no fue una normal almenos eso es lo que creo ya que el ser asesinado por una chica que se hacia pasar por tu novia era raro peeo que tambien, hayas resucitado como un demonio por una desgraciada sin sentimientos que solo me utilizo para sus propios beneficios, por que digo esto bueno yo la salbe en multiples ocaciones.

Un ejemplo de ello es la ves que la salve de su compromiso con el heredero de la familia phenix como me arrepiento de eso.

Otro ejemplo seria cuando el desgraciado de kokobiel ataco la academia cuo para matar a las herederas de la casa gremory y citri.

bueno despues de un duro entrenamiento con tanin el ex rey dragon por fin puedo llegar a usar mi balance breaker a voluntad todo con el fin de poder protegerlas.

Pero todo cambio ese dia.

 **Academia cuo 5 meses antes.**

vemos a un castaño sentado en su escritorio pensando en lo que le dijo draig cuando estaba entrenando con su balance breaker

 **flash back**

 **(compañero si quieres alcanzar un estado superior al balance breaker tendrias que entrenar aun mas duro ya que tu cuerpo no resistiria los efectos de las nuevas evoluciones).**

ya lo se drai pero aun asi no se wue clase de entrenamiento necesito-lo decia el castaño algo pensativo.

 **(de cualquier forma ya tienes el 60% de todo el poder del balance breaker ya que te falta algo para despertar el resto de ese poder).**

 **Fin del flash back**

Hyoudou isseiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!-lo estaba regañando un profesor ya que estaba distraido en sus pensamientos.

Lo siento profesor no volvera a pasar-lo decia el castaño un poco avergonzado.

murmuros de los edtudiantes-seguramente esta pensando en cosas pervertidas con rias san y akeno san

eso por parte de las mujeres y por parte de los hombres decian que estaba pensando en todo lo que hace con rias sempai y akeno senpai todas las noches.

 **Al final de la clase**

Vemos al castaño caminando sin un rumbo fijo solo queria despejar su mente hasta que vio algo que lo dejo en esto de shock total.

Estaba viendo a rias, akeno, asia, koneko, xenovia y irina sentadas en un restaurante pero la sorpresa es que todas estaban acompañadas con unos chicos que no pasaban de los 20 años tomados de la mano.

Yo solo estaba con la mirada asia vajo no podia creerlo solo escuche un sonido crack ese era el sonido de mi coranzon partiendoce en dos mientras unas lagrimas caian mientras diversos sentimientos pasaban por mi mente odio, tristesa, soledad, traicion.

Solo sali corriendo en direccion hacia mi casa mientras todo el mundo me veia con cara pena.

Muermuros de la gente miren a ese chico seguro su novia lo dejo, segurente lo rechazaron, parece un perdedor seguramente rompirron con el entre otros murmuros.

Simplemente los ignore y segui corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa y me encerre en mi avitacion.

No sali de mi avitacion por mas de una semana hasta que me llamaron de la la escuela y resulta que si no hiva a clases me expulsarian, yo simplemente dije que me sentia mal y que volveria el dia de mañana.

y asia fue llegue a la academia pero mi rostro no tenia emociones era como un zombi, al llegar a mi salon escuche murmuros de las chicas.

miren ahi esta la bestia pervertida ya me hacia raro que no viniera tanto tiempo otros decian que seguramente lo metieron a prision por espiar a algunas chicas.

Yo no les preste atencion al igual que el resto de la clase.

En el receso mis amigos se acercaron para ir a espiar a las chicas del clup mientras se cambian.

Yo solo lo ignore diciendo ya no me interesa esa estupides-Estaba molesto por eso les grite pero igualmente me disculpe diciendo que estaba estresado con algunas cosas y ellos me dijeron que no me preocupe y asi se fueron pero muchas mujeres me miraron rarl de que ya no quiera espiar a las chicas y otras dijeron que solo finjia para llamar la atencion.

En la salida me fui directamente a mi casa.

Solamente fui a mi avitacion para descansar pero en mi avitacion me esperaba grelfia la reyna de sirzechs lucifer me pregunto que es lo que quiere.

isse kun mi amo sirzechs zama quiere verlo en el inframundo por algo importante.

Yo asenti y nos fuimos al inframundo.

 **Inframundo Castillo Gremory**

Al llegar de inmediato vi a las personas mas odiadas por mi estaban rias y su sequito en ese momento asia vino a saludarme pero solo la vi con cara de indiferencia y se quedo quieta por el miedo.

Despues entramos al despacho de sirzechs para que nos diga por que nos llamo.

sirzechs dijo buenos tardes issei kun bueno el motivo de que los llame es que sepan que la faccion nordica esta en un problema y necesitamos que uno de ustedes vaya y que ayude al viejo odim.

todos se miraron y estaban apunto de decir algo pero.

yo voy sirzechs zama.

todos al voltear me vieron con cara de sorpresa.

yo solo me mantuve de forma neutra.

esta bien entoces cuando quisieras partir-me pregunto el maou lucifer yo solamente respondi-ahora mismo si no es molestia sirzechs zama.

El solo sonrrio y dijo no hay problema grelfia te llevara para que no haya inconbenietes.

Yo solo asenti y decidi salir pero me jalaron la mano, voltie y vi a rias.

Oye issei no querras irte solamente para conoce chicas no es asi-lo decia mientras asia un puchero.

Ara ara si ese es el caso mi lindo issei necesita un castigo-lo decia mientras se lamia los lavios sadicamente.

Yo solo me enoje estuve apunto de hablar pero grelfia iso un circulo magico diciendo nos vamos issei kun yo solo asenti quitando el agarre de rias lo cual ella se sorprendio.

sirzechs despues de esta mision tenemos que hablar-lo decia issei muy serio mirando al maou.

El solo asintio y me retire con grelfia.

 **Asgard: Castillo de Odin**

Vemos a un viejo sentado en un trono con una valquiria muy hermosa de pelo color plata con un cuerpo muy desarroyado parecia tener la misma edad que issei pero la verdad ella es mucho mayor.

De pronto un circulo magico aparece frente adin y la valquiria se pone en guardia al ver mejor se veia a una maid con un joven castaño pero lo que mas destacaba del castaño era su mirada vacia parecia muerto.

Odin zama soy grelfia lucifer esposa del maou sirzechs lucifer y vine por la peticion de ayuda de parte de usted-grelfia estaba con una mirada seria frente al trono de odin.

bueno y a quien has traido-pregunto odin con mucha curiosidad.

Bueno el Hyoudou issei el a ayudado muchas veces a mi amo y el se ofrecio de voluntario para esta mision-dijo grelfia con un tono muy serio-odin se quedo biendo al chico un rato.

Bien chico parece que trabajaras para mi un tiempo asi que te dare una avitacion para que descanses mas-el castaño solo asintio-rosseweise puedes llevarlo a su nueva avitacion.

entendido odin zama-dijo la valquiria en un tono serio

sigame por favor-dijo la valquiria con un tono serio-yo solo asenti y comence a segirla.

Bueno yo me retiro odin zama si en caso necesita ayuda del maou lucifer no dude en llamanos

Odin en tono serio dijo no se preocupe y mandele saludos a tu esposo de mi parte.

eya solo asintio y dijo esta bien nos vemos-asi desapareciendo en un circulo magico.

 **Avitacion de issei**

 _estabamos llegando a la avitacion cuando_ _de repente la valquiria se detiene y me pregunta algo que no me esperaba._

Oye por que viniste a asgard??-me pregunto la valquiria muy seria cosa me molesto

 _Porque se metera en cosas que no le consiernen_ -eran los pensamientos de issei.

Ese es un problema personal que tengo-lo decia sin ninguna quitar mi mirada en ella por alguna razon me parecia muy interesante.

O y por cierto odin zama me a dado la orden de matar a cualquier dragon que vea en mi camino-en ese momento se me iriso la piel y como no si esta chica me esta diciendo indirectamente que va a matarme y alparecer se dio cuenta.

Asi que se un buen dragon y dejate matar-lo decia la alvina mientras se acercaba lentamente con una mirada asesina.

espere un momento señora-yo creo que ese fue el peor error de mi vida.

 _señora... señora... señora... señora..._

eran los pensamintos de rossweise.

espero que estes listo para morir dragooooon!!!!!-ahora si se le veia molesta tenia un aura que hasta el maou lucifer temblaria.

 _Haci empeso mi caseria por todo el castillo no se cuanto duro pero lo que si se es que me atrapo en 3 ocaciones y casi me mata en 5 ocaciones, es un hecho que ni ella ni yo nos llevaremos bien por toda mi estadia aqui._

 **Fin del prologo**

 _Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo de lo que sera la historia de issei._

 _Sin mas me despido amigos gracias a todos._


End file.
